


Wonder

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 他總有種衝動，是不是只要他奮力的向前奔去，就可以一直往回走、一路跑回那個他們都還有足夠的勇氣只為彼此瘋狂的青春歲月。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> 現實向……嗎？  
> 反正是一切平安的世界裡兩個人秘密交往很久了的故事。

他只是出現在人群裡隱密的某個角落，也許沒有被周遭人的狂熱淹沒的時刻就只有那麼一瞬間而已，但是台上的那個男人卻能精準的捕捉到他的身影。  
無論他在哪裡，他都能找到他。  
認知到這個事實的Louis總是會忍不住嘴角上揚一個微笑，是微小但確實的幅度。他再次壓低了帽沿，不怎麼出聲、只是偶爾跟著哼唱幾句旋律，顯得與周遭的瘋狂有些格格不入，但他明確的收到了一個來自台上的Harry的眼神，也許周遭的人為台上的搖滾巨星癡迷、但他們的偶像卻始終只會為一個人癡狂。  
Louis在那雙綠眼睛裡總是能看見自己的倒影。  
演唱會即將要收尾，Louis在思考著，想他會唱什麼做為今天的結束，然後快點進展到他今晚最期待的環節——他的私人VIP時間，他想應該可以這麼定義。不過興許是他想得有些入神了，一旁的女孩一不小心撞到他也沒能來得及閃躲，剎那間那被壓得極低的帽子失去了所有遮蔽的意義，不過Louis想著他本來就不擅長偽裝，於是他沒有懊惱太久，只是眼明手快的捂住身旁那即將尖叫出聲的粉絲的嘴，食指抵在唇上擺了個噤聲意味的模樣。  
他突然又覺得有點好笑，明明以前他跟Harry之間的距離很少這麼遙遠。那時候他們總是就在彼此身邊，不知不覺就會坐在隔壁、湊在一起，即使有另外三個隊友在場也一樣，他們能一連跨越好幾個人的存在把視線投注在對方身上。Louis想他真的很喜歡看著Harry，什麼都不說也沒關係，反正眼神是會說話的，他好奇這個男孩還能為世界展現多少讓人驚嘆的美麗。  
每一次他看著那只剩下一個人在上面的舞台、聽著他唱那些被某些早就看穿他們的關係的粉絲說是寫給他的歌，他就總有種衝動，是不是只要他奮力的向前奔去，就可以一直往回走、一路跑回那個他們都還有足夠的勇氣只為彼此瘋狂的青春歲月。  
那時候一切都很好，他也以為這條路會一直走下去、似乎終點在他看不見的地方等於近乎不存在，直到有人先脫隊、直到他們決定徹底顛覆18個月這段時間在物理長度上的意義。  
現在他28歲、他26歲，可在Louis眼底，有時候那個現在已經獨當一面的搖滾巨星Harry Styles、卻還是當時那個跟他一起坐在階梯上為下一週的賽事煩心的同時努力想接到他每一個笑話的16歲少年。  
他知道自己想多了，短短的一秒鐘之間在腦子裡閃過了太多念頭，最後他順利讓身旁的女孩子安靜的不張揚他的存在，但是以接過了一本空白筆記本並在上頭簽下自己的名字為代價。  
然後台上的Harry終於進展到了他今天的最後一首歌，熟悉的前奏飄出來、明明暫時沒有收錄在專輯裡的意思，他卻聽過了無數次。Louis覺得他知道為什麼Harry今天要唱這首歌做為收尾，因為他的演唱會結束代表夜晚的下一個階段正式開始。  
那是專屬於Louis Tomlinson和Harry Styles的私人時間。

「你聽出來了。」  
當Harry這麼說的時候他才剛捨得放開一進他房門就被狠狠壓在門板上親吻的Louis，他的眼底又映出了他一生摯愛的身影，同樣的他也在Louis的眼中看見了自己的渴望、或者得說是兩人份的渴望。  
「哪次聽不出來？」在被壓倒在床上的時候Louis還是笑著的，一副從容不迫的模樣他當然知道Harry指的是什麼，他沒想錯，他在今晚的這首Medicine裡聽見了無比明顯的對於性的渴望。但更早的時候，在Harry深情的唱著Two Ghosts的那會兒他就想碰觸他了。  
歲月並沒有改變他的男孩，那傢伙還是會毫不猶豫的表現出所有對自己的渴望。可他自己又何嘗不是呢？有時候他會覺得Kiwi這首歌很莫名其妙的歌詞根本是在和自己調情，他想他在某次高潮以後也許真的說過什麼「我要懷上你的孩子，你無法制止我」。  
而那個樣子讓Harry特別想把Louis徹底弄亂，想讓他除了在極樂的快感中瘋狂的喊著自己的名字以外什麼都說不出來。他也的確很快的就付諸行動了，他草草的用手指給Louis擴張了一會兒，他看不見他埋在枕頭裡的表情、可他想那一定火辣到了極點。當他終於操進了那個從他在人群裡一眼找出了Louis以後就想了整晚的溫熱小洞裡的時候，他忍不住伸手掐住Louis那明明沒什麼在健身卻莫名的能保持形狀的窄腰，他還突然想起來有一次他們拍了個健身影片，從頭到尾只有一個小朋友沒碰過任何器材。  
他們有好幾個月沒見了，Louis的後面特別緊、得歸功於各種宣傳行程的忙碌讓他也沒空對自己做點什麼，他喘著氣努力適應比手指粗上許多的陰莖，他同時想著想那是他才能擁有的、他一個人的。他還想起了很多年以前在Glasgow的那場演唱會上有個女孩丟的鞋子特別精準的打到Harry那邊的往事。那時候一到後台Niall就大笑著說這姑娘可能心想「如果我不能給他生孩子的話那誰也別想」，在Louis想起這句本該只是個調侃的玩笑的時候，卻覺得完蛋了這根本是在說他、和他那總是看起來若有似無卻在關鍵時刻都特別強烈的佔有慾。  
最後他們兩個莫名其妙的都笑了出聲。但是卻很有默契的決定了，要等到這場性事結束以後再跟對方闡述自己分別想起了什麼樣的記憶。  
「你還是那麼好。」Harry的話語很簡短，事實上他的確根本不想浪費時間，他在感受到Louis自己動起了腰對他發出邀請的瞬間就毫不猶豫的開始猛烈的攻勢。  
Harry在裡頭駕輕就熟的抽插著，他太熟悉Louis的敏感點都在哪裡，他對這具身體瞭若指掌，他知道刺激哪裡可以讓身下的男人迅速的理智崩潰。這個回到了X-Factor以後坐在評審席、發行了好幾首熱門單曲、終於出了自己的第一張唱片的男人，他認識了十年也愛了整整十年的男人。  
Louis忍不住弓起了身子，同時感覺到Harry在他腰上掐著的力度又更不受控制了。明天起床他一定會渾身酸痛的，他想著，卻對這種幾乎粗暴的性愛特別沉迷，他會主動迎合Harry的動作，於是幾乎每一次再插進來的時候都能夠精準的蹭到那個讓他最舒服的地方。後來他的確沒能再想別的，所有破碎不成句的呻吟裡都包含著一個名字，那個他早就確信自己會一輩子銘記在心的名字。Harry Styles是專屬於他的毒，Louis上癮了、沉溺在裡面了，從此再也離不開。  
他在劇烈的心跳聲裡高潮。他還感覺到Harry幾乎是同時射進了他裡面，他們太急了，誰都顧不上去從散落一地的衣服裡找個套子。Louis沒能忍住的笑出聲，低啞的嗓音悶在枕頭和被單裡，和他平時極具特色的歌聲又有些不一樣，充滿了性事過後的氣息。  
才從Louis的裡面退出來，Harry卻幾乎又要被這種他很確定只有自己才能聽見的嗓音挑逗得再硬一次。不過不只Harry自己察覺了，顯然Louis也一樣，而他的選擇是自己翻了個身主動湊過去親吻Harry。

「我還記得……我18歲的時候總是想著……如果你也剛好喜歡我、如果你也愛上了我，那會是多美好的一件事……究竟會是什麼樣的感覺……」Louis的聲音還有些喘，顯然他還沒完全從甜蜜糾纏的親吻與性愛之中恢復過來。但他突然很想告訴Harry，所有的一切，任何他以前沒有勇氣開口告訴對方的事：「我不會再放開你了，絕對不會。」  
Harry又低下頭去給了Louis一個深吻，他想他要講的話太多了，不如全部用這一個吻替代吧。

「You are my sweet creature, Lou.」  
最後他決定要這樣說。

**Author's Note:**

> 我聽什麼都能代Larry了現在，總之是聽Shawn Mendes的Wonder的時候一不小心從腦海裡跑出來的故事。不虐吧，這麼甜啊！！！


End file.
